


Cat Fight

by LauraRoslin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, kitty McGonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Norris and Minerva McGonagall do not get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. They belong to the lovely JK Rowling. Hope she doesn't mind that I borrowed them.

Minerva made her way down the hallway at a brisk run and tried to ignore the slight limp in her step. She kept her tail curled around her and made sure the hallway was empty before she transfigured back and straightened her hat. She took a deep breath and eyed the entrance to Albus’ office, wincing as she felt the scratches lining her side and arms scrape against her dress.

“Lemon drop,” she sighed as she stepped into the arms of the phoenix and followed the stairs up into the headmaster’s office.

As she reached the top, she heard voices. The unmistakable whine of Argus Filch followed by Albus’ calm but low tone. She wrinkled her nose in distaste and moved away from the stairs so Filch wouldn’t see her on his way down. 

“Someone’s cat has gone after Mrs. Norris again!” Filch hissed. She heard the growl of a cat and huffed to herself. “I want something done, Headmaster! This is the third time and I’m sick of it. Blasted students going after my cat…”

“Argus, without knowing whose cat it is, there’s very little I can do. I’m sorry. Perhaps you should try keeping Mrs. Norris confined to your rooms until Christmas and she would be fine.” He paused a moment and Minerva heard his fingers tapping on the desk. “Besides, she looks fine. Madame Pomfrey seems to have healed everything just fine.”

“I’ll set traps! I’ll find the damn cat doing this.”

“No, no. We don’t want to injure an innocent cat. That’ll be all, Argus. Thank you.” She smirked a little as she heard the caretaker’s continued grumbling. It only ended when he descended the stairs and out of earshot. “You can come in now, Minerva.”

She didn’t stop to contemplate how Albus knew she was there. She had stopped asking questions long ago. Instead, she went up the rest of the way to Albus’ office and over to his desk where she carefully lowered herself into a chair. A brief wince crossed her face and she cleared her throat.

“Argus didn’t sound happy,” she commented. “Something about Mrs. Norris again?” She tried to sound as innocent as possible, but from the look Albus was giving her he already knew.

“No, someone has gone after Mrs. Norris. I believe it was a tabby cat. Know anyone who might be responsible.” He gave her a pointed look and Minerva sighed as she carefully rolled her sleeves up.

“That damn cat is always coming after me when I’m doing rounds. Not to mention she thinks my office is her personal litter box!” Her voice went up a little and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

“So you attack her?” Minerva’s eyebrow arched up until she met Albus’ twinkling gaze and realized he was teasing.

“Self-defence,” she huffed, her head shaking a little. “I didn’t want to go to Madame Pomfrey—especially after Argus took his cat to her—so I was hoping you could help heal these.”

Albus slipped his wand from his robe and walked over to take the chair next to her. He gently took her hand and scanned the scratches on her arm with a wince of sympathy.

“Are these all of them?” Minerva shook her head a bit and he sighed. “Where else?” She hesitated a moment before she rolled up her other sleeve and vaguely gestured to her side. 

“I took care of the worst on my side, it’s just the deeper ones on my arms and back that I can’t get.” 

Albus nodded and slowly moved his wand over her arms, his gaze narrowed as he focused on the healing spells. She watched as the wounds closed up, scarred, and then disappeared as he made his way along. Finally, he finished with her arms and she leaned forward so he could do the same to her back. She felt the pain slowly disappearing and let her eyes fall closed.

“All done,” he finally murmured, giving her knee a gentle pat. “I’ll try to get Mrs. Norris under control and you make sure you’re not caught.” Minerva wrinkled her nose and let out a huff.

“I’ll try, Albus. Thank you.”

“Of course.” He smiled at her and tugged on his beard as he stood up. She did the same as she rolled her sleeves down and stifled a nod.

“I still have papers to grade, so I’ll let you be. Tea tomorrow?”

“Our usual time. Goodnight, Minerva.” 

She smiled at him and started for the stairs. “Goodnight Albus.” She passed by the portrait of Armando Dippet and spared a glance at him. “This stays between us and the portraits in here, yes?”

“Of course,” Albus repeated, shooting a glance at Phineas Black. “It most certainly will stay in this room or a few portraits will go missing.”

Minerva let a small grin cross her lips before she finally left, her arms loosely crossing over her chest as she walked.


End file.
